matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Chateau Showdown
The Chateau Showdown was an infamous fight between Neo and The Merovingian's henchmen for the freedom of The Keymaker during thr Machine War. Having the powers of The One, Neo was able to defeat all of The Merovingian's henchmen and allow The Keymaker to escape. However, The Merovingian escaped and trapped Neo within the Chateau to prevent him from helping Morpheus and Trinity. Prelude Meeting at Le Vrai , with Trinity and Morpheus, meeting with The Merovingian and Persephone.]] After retrieving information from The Oracle, Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity, went to the Le Vrai in search for The Keymaker. The three of them spoke with The Merovingian and he denied their request to have The Keymaker. After their conversation, he left the table to follow the patron that ate his code-filled cake to the women's restroom. Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity were about to leave the restaurant until they were stopped by Persephone, who offered to show them to The Keymaker. Betrayal for The Merovingian , Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, and The Keymaker stopped by The Merovingian.]] After Neo offered Persephone her desired kiss from him, she led the three Resistance fighters into the Chateau. Persephone kills Abel to get him out of the way so that The Keymaker could reach The Keymaker's lair. After killing Abel, Persephone told his partner, Cain, to run back to Le Vrai and tell her husband about what happened. Once he left, Persephone showed Neo, Trinity, and Morphues to The Keymaker's lair, where The Keymaker was waiting for the day we would finally aid The One. When about to leave the Chateau, The Merovingian and his henchmen entered the Chateau. When asked why Persephone betrayed her husband, she answered by taunting him about causality. Persephone left the Chateau and left her husband to deal with Neo and the others. stops the Exiles' bullets with ease.]] The Merovingian sent out The Twins to retrieve The Keymaker. After The Twins turned into their ghostly form, they went through the floor causing The Keymaker to flee from the scene in fear. Neo told Morpheus and Trinity to go after The Keymaker while he battles against The Merovingian and his men. Morpheus and Trinity agreed and ran after The Keymaker to engage in a battle of their own while Neo stayed behind. The Merovingian ordered his men to all fire their guns at Neo. Using his powers, Neo stopped all of the bullets from hitting him even after the Henchmen continued to fire their weapons until they all ran out of ammunition. After all the guns were empty, Neo did a gesture with his arm to show that he is willing for a fight. After his gesture, The Merovingian ordered his men to kill him and then the fight begins. The Fight As the fight begins, Cain and another vampire charge up to Neo and perform spinning jump kicks while the other four vampires ran to the Chateau walls to grab weapons. Neo dodged both of Cain's and the other vampire's attacks and eventually throws the vampire to one end of the main floor and kicks Cain in the chest, causing him to fly across the room and crash through the statue and hit the wall. Another fighter from the wall, starts to attack Neo with his javelin weapon but eventually gets kicked in the chest by Neo. After this moment, the remaining five all start to attack Neo at once. This causes Neo to flip-jump from one spot on the main floor to another while moving towards the entrance of the main floor. After one of the henchmen tried to attack Neo with his sword and shield, Neo quickly reacted and kicked him in the face and faced towards the center of the room. Now realizing how many have weapons and what they have, Neo started to advance towards the center. As the battle continues, Neo successfully uses martial arts to defend himself against all of the henchmen from the center of the main floor. One of the henchmen was killed after another one fighter attempted to kill Neo with a chained spike-ball weapon but missed and hit another henchmen on the right side of his face. After dodging a henchmen's stringed-weapon, Neo kicked him away and immediately another henchmen swung at Neo with his sword. Using the powers of The One, Neo blocked the sword attack with his open-palm left hand. The battle stopped for a brief moment as everyone was shocked by what just happened. Neo took this opportunity to repel back the sword with his right hand and perform a spinning kick on the henchmen. Neo then faced The Merovingian to show that he cannot be stopped. However, blood started to drip from Neo's left hand. The Merovingian told his men not to be afraid because he is still human. Listening to his orders, the henchmen all attack Neo and the battle resumes. Neo backflips to the upper level banister and summons a pair of sais from the wall using Telekinesis. One of the henchmen jumps onto the banister and begins to fight with Neo. Neo eventually causes that henchmen to fall off. Immediately, another henchmen jumps onto the banister with a trident weapon and Neo himself jumps off to regain control of the main floor. Once on the main floor, the remaining four all attack him at once. Neo was able to fend himself against two of them until Neo jumped to the side stairs where two other henchmen followed. After beating one of them and causing him to fall down the stairs, another henchmen with a sword and shield started fighting against Neo on the stairs. During their fight, Neo used one of his sais to lock the henchmen's wrist into one of the sai's side wings and Neo stabbed the wall to lock the henchmen into a standing position while his arm is caught by the one sai jabbed into the wall. Neo then started to use his other said to attack the henchmen. The henchmen used his shield to block some of Neo's attack, but Neo used the same maneuver and before and stabbed the other sai through the henchmen's shield and through the wall, locking the henchmen in that position with both of his arms glued to the wall. Another henchmen surprised Neo from behind and started to attack him using a spear-like weapon. Neo dodged his attacks and jumped down to the main floor once again. However, another henchmen with a sword quickly swung at Neo but failed as Neo immediately flip-jumped to the other side of the main hall as soon as he landed on the floor. As Neo reached the other side of the stairs, he grabbed a broadsword and fought against two of the henchmen on the stairs. Neo manages to kick one of the henchmen down the stairs, but other sung at Neo with his sword. His attempt failed and cut down a statue from the stairs instead. Neo then jumped to the upper level floor and began the battle with the three henchmen. During the battle, Neo and another henchmen with a trident-like weapon had sword where Neo eventually cut him across the shoulder. As Neo continued to fight with the henchmen, the one member stuck on the wall eventually freed himself and grabbed a gigantic club weapon with spikes near the tip. He ran up the stairs and swung at Neo from behind. Noticing this, Neo ducked to dodge his weapon and kicked him away and immediately killed the henchmen with the spear by stabbing him with Neo's sword. Noticing that the remaining three henchmen were all charging at him, Neo kicked the now deceased henchmen off the banister and Neo jumped down to the main floor while holding the dead henchmen's spear. The three other henchmen all jumped after him and Neo used the broken spear as batons as he battled the last three henchmen. The battle ended with the henchmen wielding the trident attempting to stab Neo, but Neo used his baton-like weapons to grab the trident and drive the tip into the henchmen's chest behind him, killing him. Then the henchmen with the spiked-club swung at Neo, but Neo ducked out of the way and the weapon hit the henchmen with the trident. With only one fighter left, Neo easily defeated the only fighter left by knocking his weapon into the air and kicking him to the ground. Neo caught the weapon and jammed the spiked-club into the henchmen's chest, killing all of The Merovingian's henchmen. Aftermath The Merovingian, angered by what he just witnessed, told Neo that he has survived his predecessors and he will survive against Neo. The Merovingian then went through the doors that he came from. Neo ran after him, but when Neo opened the door he realized that The Merovingian trapped Neo within the Chateau as The Merovingian returned back to Le Vrai. Neo then ran to the same location where Trinity and Morpheus ran with The Keymaker. However, Neo arrived too late as he ran towards the door, one of the Twins closed the door and once again Neo was still trapped within the Chateau. After contacting Link, he told Neo that Morpheus and Trinity need his help and they are due south of him. Then then hung up and flew into the air on his way to help Trinity and Morpheus.